


Drabbles - The Dance Mix

by Evil_Jacquie



Category: Firefly, King Arthur (2004), Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: A group of drabbles from three fandoms I happen to love., Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't write a lot of drabbles, mostly because I am too wordy to make them work. However, sometimes there are exceptions to the rules, and I really like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles - The Dance Mix

Poultry  
M7 - OW verse  
Vin/Ezra hinted

7*7*7

Vin strode angrily away from his traitorous friends.

“Wait Mr. Tanner, please.” Voice still breathy from laughing, Vin didn’t break his stride.

“Please Vin!” It was the use of his first name that slowed him just enough for Standish to catch up with him.

“What is it now Ezra, ya gonna make fun of me some more?” He didn’t want his voice to shake, didn’t want this slick talking, fancy dressing gambler to know.

“I’m sorry, truly it was not my intention to distress you.” Ezra stroked the unruly hair back.

“Don’t see why you can’t just call it chicken!”

 

Yawn  
M7 - OW verse  
A sleepy cowboy

He yawned again. It had been a long week! He could sleep for a week, burrow down with the covers over his head, only come out for essentials. Made him wish he had a bed like Ezra’s, he’d heard it was like sleeping on a cloud.

Which led him to wondering, how would old Ezra feel about sharing? He pondered the idea as he rode into town. Except for that China Doll he’d never noticed Ezra paying the ladies much attention.

The light from Inez’s welcomed him. Flash of gold; quarry sighted, he smiled. He didn‘t feel like yawning now.

 

Rambunctious  
M7 - OW verse  
Buck/Chris hinted

Buck was in fine form, flirting with Inez, Miss Millie, and Blossom all in the last half hour. The smile on his face matching the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Dark blue eyes that could say so much. Not that Buck didn’t talk plenty, it was just that Chris always had noticed - Buck didn’t really say anything at all.

No if you really wanted to know what Buck was thinking, feeling you had to look into his eyes. Close up. Preferably staring down at you, just before that mustache touched you, and that rambunctious mouth took your mind away.

 

Vexed  
KA verse  
Gawain, Tristan  
In reply to WB’s Guilt.

 

Gawain smashed his fist into the wall with satisfying violence, but not as satisfying as it would be when he caught up with that damned scout. Galahad was finally out of danger according to Jols and Dagonet assured him he’d taught Tristan the error of his ways, but Gawain planned on reinforcing that lesson - personally.

Striding across the courtyard to the salle, Gawain smiled seeing the hawk perched on the overhanging eaves.

“Tristan!”

“Gawain?” Scrambling in the rising tiers, squeals, whispers, jangle of buckles slithering across the wooden seats.

Tristan caught with his pants down - how very convenient!

 

Anger and Truth  
Magnificent 7 any verse you want it to be.

Buck slammed out, rattling windows with his anger. Chris glared at Ezra for a few minutes before rising and following. JD huffed out the breath he’d been holding, as Vin cuffed Ezra.

“You call that finesse, Ez?” Vin snorted. “Hell, JD’s got more sense than to just ask them straight out!”

“Yeah!” JD agreed, then was offended as he figured out he’d been insulted.

“I thought that Mr. Larabee at least would appreciate the absence of subterfuge.” Ezra drawled, fingering his black eye.

Puzzled stares.

 

“I wanted the truth, so I was honest.” Ezra explained.

“Bad timing Ez.” Vin sighed.

~*~*~*~

What are Friends For?  
Friendship challenge  
Firefly verse  
No warnings

“If I could make you prettier I would!”

Mal snorted, he was pretty enough, thank you Jayne! He could do better if he wanted, lots of people thought he was pretty. He stared into the mirror in his room/office, lost in thought.

“Problem Sir.” Zoë was standing there almost at attention. He hadn’t heard her enter, not that it mattered, Zoë was his best friend. The only person he trusted implicitly.

“No problem.” Mal shrugged, “Everything’s shiny.” He turned away from the mirror and carefully met brown eyes.

Zoë regarded him solemnly for several moments, “I think you're pretty, Sir.”

~*~*~*~*~

649

Distance

Since the fire, Chris gritted his teeth and kept those words inside. Holding on to them no matter what it cost him. It wasn’t that he was afraid. They were only words he reasoned, but once those words were spoken, nothing would ever be the same. Chris was sure he couldn’t risk that again, risk being happy. He was fairly sure he didn’t deserve it either.

Abruptly he rose and went to the window, distance sometimes helped him keep control. And he really needed help now.

In the end it was Buck who gave up, gathered his clothes and left.

751


End file.
